


動一半一方抽筋

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, グラスホッパー, 刑事バレリーノ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Summary: 重要的事情要說三次やまゆと山田涼介×中島裕翔やまゆと山田涼介×中島裕翔やまゆと山田涼介×中島裕翔
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto
Series: XX時突發狀況 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696
Kudos: 11





	動一半一方抽筋

嗯、蝉くん、等一下、  
等什麼、

他向來不喜歡等。  
他討厭等待的空白，那煩躁的耳鳴只會在等待時纏繞他；他的空白只不過是一團雜亂的收訊，嘈雜得令人生厭，只有揮動手裡的蝴蝶刀才能夠得到一刻安寧。  
自從他的小天鵝跳進他的生命裡，他的世界就沒有了空白的餘地。  
小天鵝一顰一笑舉手投足業已填滿他的腦海。  
最初見到他滿身鮮血還有手邊滴血的蝴蝶刀，當時身為刑警的小天鵝滿臉驚恐更轉身逃去。一陣微妙的追逐過後，他終於得以將刀鋒抵在頸動脈前預備劃開解決目擊者的瞬間，那雙黑白分明的眼眸濕潤顫抖，卻沒有似其他人一樣哀求饒恕或是莫名憤怒，目光中有他未曾見過的堅定與倔強。  
那一剎那經已注定他們彼此命運的連結。  
多次包庇隱瞞他曾於罪案現場出現的小天鵝。  
以前輩辭職作契機同樣遞上辭呈為他放棄當刑警的小天鵝。  
今晚結束芭蕾舞課堂便累得躺倒床上的小天鵝意外地沉默。  
他的小天鵝平日總是兩手在胸前抱著圓、腳尖一蹦一跳地跨進浴室洗澡，然而今天卻突然放棄執著多年的潔癖般賴在床上，連他上前詢問關心也只撐起無力的笑容回答他再躺一下就好了。  
胸口忽而襲來一陣翳悶，遠方傳來久違的微弱鳴聲。  
小天鵝應該告訴他疲累的原因，但卻沒有。  
他手上的蝴蝶刀總是叫人在瀕死前講出真相，惟獨小天鵝不怕，屢次讓他敗在那雙清澈眼眸的純粹當中。幸好交往這些日子以來，他發現自己還有另一把能逼小天鵝對他不再有半點保留的專屬利刃。  
不必流血卻能撬開小天鵝鎖在心頭的所有秘密。  
猙獰性器在濕潤甬道中退出，他輕柔抬起小天鵝一邊大腿往上推，只讓頂端蹭磨著臀縫間的穴口。分不清是喘息還是啜泣，小天鵝嘴巴坦誠地請求他趕緊操進來，眼框微紅，溢出顆顆淚珠沒入黑髮髮際。  
他不得不承認小天鵝僅在情事可見的楚楚可憐同樣擊中他的心頭，讓他想要看見更多的眼淚和示弱。  
他深知一字碼對興趣事業皆是芭蕾的小天鵝來說毫無難度，於是隨著頂端往內插入的深度、他抓住小天鵝抬起腿的一邊腳踝繼續往上推，直到小天鵝突然叫停讓他等一下。  
小天鵝哭著對他說抽、抽筋了。

所以？  
蝉くん、等等、嗯、先不要、動⋯⋯  
我不要，你先告訴我今天發生什麼事。

哀求對他而言從來都是無用的。  
他隨起撥起眼前汗濕銀髮，一手扶住抬起的腳踝維持同一角度，另一手抓住芭蕾舞者的纖細腰肢，下胯開始來回頂動，但任憑小天鵝如何扭動，他就不願意插到最敏感舒爽處。  
小天鵝抓過他的枕頭，將潮紅臉頰埋進枕頭裡，加上忍著抽筋痛楚，枕頭裡的說話變得含糊不清。  
但他還是聽得清楚。  
有人在教室搗亂，沒有受傷卻花了整個下午收拾；不主動告訴他就是擔心他會衝動尋仇，翻轉全區也要把那些人找出來解決掉。  
小天鵝不希望他的蝴蝶刀染上新的鮮血。  
為了對方，他們都想要奮力捨棄過去的自己。  
盡是汗水淚水的額際相貼，小天鵝的溫柔笑靨安慰他別擔心、元刑警自有方法解決那些無用的小嘍囉，語畢還不忘給他一個調皮的笑容，眼眸裡終於褪去疲憊、回復閃閃發亮的狀態。  
不想承認小天鵝的擔心是正確的，他撇撇嘴，將小天鵝細長雙腿從腿根往左右兩邊打開壓在腰側，讓這滿佈蝴蝶刀劃過留下的痕跡的乳白身軀在面前再無遮掩。  
每一道淺細疤痕，都是小天鵝教會他如何去愛的每一步。  
無論這每一步會引領他前往何處，他都甘之如飴。  
伸手連人帶枕頭抱擁著，他的腰胯恢復擺動速度，眷戀著甬道裡的柔軟溫熱，即使變換姿勢，性器只有越插越深不願退出半分，只專注往小天鵝渴望得到碾磨的凸起狠狠搗弄。  
直到彼此繃緊身體攀上高潮。  
他的小天鵝咬住懷裡枕頭一角，再次淚眼模糊地問他能不能先拉筋。


End file.
